Me enamoré de mi niñera
by lunita051299
Summary: Shaoran está enamorado de su niñera de 15 años, pero él solo tiene 10 (no quise hacer una gran diferencia en edad) ¿Algún día podrán estar juntos? ¿Será un verdadero amor? Espero que la curiosidad gane a algunos y decidan leer, idea rara, no tanto algo, me leen? jaja
1. Mi nueva niñera: Sakura Kinomoto

**Ok en primer lugar sí eso de que CCS no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla, que las maravillosas mangakas CLAMP ya lo saben ya, bueno lo que quería decir es que perdonen la ocurrencia y gracias por entrar a mi idea rara no sé si habrán leído un fanfic así es que yo quería uno y como no encontré decidí hacerlo, así de simple jeje espero les agrade. Algunas aclaraciones Shaoran es algo alto ok? Llega a la altura del pecho de Saku oh y es un flechazo a primera vista por parte de Shao jaja también se me olvidaba están en vacaciones de verano, bien luego les explico el resto gracias por leer:**

**Me enamoré de mi niñera**

Capítulo 1: Mi nueva niñera: Sakura Kinomoto

Estaba en mi habitación viendo cualquier tontería en la tele, últimamente no hay nada que ver, sentí el llamado de mi madre.

-¿Sí madre?-Miré al costado, había una hermosa chica al lado de mi madre.

-Shaoran te presento a tu niñera, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, trátala bien ¿me oíste?

-S-sí…-dije al suspirar viendo a la hermosa de ojos verdes.

-Bueno… me tengo que ir, por favor cuídalo.

-¿Empiezo hoy?

-Sí mi niña, hoy y ahora.

-Ok, como diga.

-Vuelvo a las 11:30pm instala tu cuarto, es ese.

-Ahh… ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, ¿puedo llamar a alguien para que traiga mis cosas?

-Sí, sí, ehm… me tengo que ir adiós, Shaoran, pórtate bien.

-Sí-mi madre salió dando un portazo.

-Así que tu nombre es Shaoran ¿verdad?-Dijo ya muy cerca de mí.

-¿Eh? Sí.

-¡Qué lindo! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-16 ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-Jaja que gracioso-me beso la mejilla, ahh…-¿cuántos años tienes de verdad?

-10-dije en un suspiro.

-Yo tengo 15.

-¿Entonces quieres salir con el Shaoran de 16?-Pasé una mano por mi pelo- es mayor ¿eh? Mayor…-volvió a reír, tiene una muy linda sonrisa, esta será la única niñera que acepte, estoy cansado de puras señoras gordas que vienen a cuidarme.

-No puedo, engañaría a mi novio cariño.

-Ohhh… con que tienes novio, era de suponerse…-dije un poco cabizbajo.

-¿Cómo que era de suponerse?

-Con lo hermosa que eres aahh…

-Ouu… no te me pongas así, Shaoran-que bonito se escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios, me volvió a besar la mejilla aahh… Sakura…-tal vez crezcas un poco y termino con él para estar contigo.

-¡Síííí! Pero mira, mira, soy alto, a que parezco de 12.

-Sí, jaja sí, eres alto, falta poco para que llegues a mis hombros, tal vez salga contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Uhm ju, es más ¿quieres ir a algún lugar?

-Sí aunque no tengo idea, pero vamos.

-Jaja, de acuerdo.

* * *

-Fue buena idea venir al parque Sakura.

-¿Tú crees?-Dijo balanceándose en el columpio de mi derecha.

-Ajá, ahora que somos novios…

-No amor dije que tenía novio.

-Ahh… tenía que intentarlo, entonces le estás siendo infiel conmigo.

-Jajaja sí, sí, eso.

-¿En serio?

-No cariño, pórtate bien, soy tu niñera.

-Mi novia.

-Shaoran…

-Ya, ya entendí.

-Muy bien, acércate.

-¿Eh?-Dije mirándola.

-Acerca tu rostro al mío-me iba a parar, pero continuó-sentado no más.

-Ok-hice eso y ella se acercó a mí, me sonrió y como idiota le devolví esa sonrisa, besó mi mejilla de nuevo… desearía otro beso… otro beso y en sus labios, intenté besarla en los labios, pero se alejó y como traté de acercarme caí al suelo.

-Jaja-se paró-eso te pasa por intentar robarme un beso, ven ya vamos-me tomó la mano y regresamos a mi casa, me dolía un poco la cabeza, creo que fue parte del golpe, me senté en el sofá, me toqué la frente y di un leve quejido de dolor.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Me duele.

-A ver quita tu mano-se arrodilló en frente mío y me miró-¡ah! Está algo hinchado, ¿estás bien?

-No es nada me he hecho golpes peores.

-¿Enserio no te duele?

-Sí, seguro, no es nada.

-¿Y tu mamá no me dirá algo?

-No, mamá no hará nada mayormente cuando vuelve siempre me encuentra con un raspón o algo así por el estilo.

-Pero Shaoran…

-No es nada Sakura.

-No traeré hielo.

-Ah…

Regresó con una toallita con un hielo dentro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Échate.

-¿Eh?

-Ven siéntate acá-dio palmaditas en su regazo, uhm… ¿sentarme sobre tus piernas? Ok, con mucho gusto. Acercó su rostro al mío y me dio un beso en el lugar del golpe, ehm… entonces aseguraré darme un golpe en los labios a ver si así sí me besa.-Me dices si te duele mucho ¿ok?

-Sí, pero a que no me duele.

-A ver…-puso el hielo en mi herida.

-¡Auch!-Lo separó un poco.

-¿Ya vez?

-Sí, bu-bueno… -me dio otro beso, ah… me sonrió y volvió a poner el hielo, está vez ya no dije nada, solo me dediqué a observarla, oh cielos qué suerte tiene su novio… cogí su mano sobre mi rostro y me sonrió, es muy bonita… me dio otro beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que ya está, ya puedes bajarte-pase mis manos por su cintura, me aferré más a ella abrazándola y negué con mi cabeza.-¿O qué? ¿Quieres quedarte así?-Asentí-Shaoran…

-Ya pues Sakura…-la abracé más fuerte.

-Oh… vamos… ¿no tienes amiguitas que te gusten en tu colegio?

-¡No! Tú eres la chica más linda que he visto en toda mi vida.

-O sea en 10 años.

-Casi cumplo 11.

-Yaa, pero mira no soy tan bonita-¡¿qué?!

-Pero qué mentira, tienes que ir a confesarte, eres la más hermosa de todas las mujeres del mundo Sakura.

-Desearía que mi novio me dijera cosas así.

-¿Ya vez? No vale la pena, ¿te casas conmigo?

-Ja, ja, eres tan lindo-me besó en la comisura de los labios ahh…-¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El 13 de Julio, no lo olvides ¿ok?

-Ok, yo cumplo el 1 de Abril.

-¡Nunca lo olvidaré!

-Oww ¿qué quieres que te regale?

-¿Me regalarás algo?-Asintió-¿puede ser cualquier cosa?

-Bueno debe estar a mi alcance.

-¡Bien! Entonces… ¿me besarías en mi cumpleaños? ¡Ah! Pero que sea en los labios.

-Shaoran… ya veré qué te regalo.

-Oh…

-No te pongas triste, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Ya quieres almorzar?

-No, todavía, ven, vamos a mi dormitorio.

-Pero…-la cogí de la mano y la llevé hasta mi cama-Shaoran… auch, tienes fuerza.

-No te dolió mucho ¿verdad?-Pregunté preocupado y sentándome junto a ella.

-Tal vez un poco.

-Sakura… lo siento…-me dieron ganas de llorar, fue mi culpa y… sentí los labios de Sakura contra mi rostro y me sonrojé.

-No fue nada en serio, no llores-la abracé-calma-empezó a acariciar mi espalda, olí su aroma en su cuello uhm…-¿estás bien?

-Sí, pero tú…-dije separándome un poco para mirarla.

-Si no fue nada-acarició mi mejilla, me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, la volví a abrazar, oh Sakura…

Desperté una hora más tarde, Sakura estaba a mi costado ¿me dormí con ella? Oh cielos, hasta dormida es hermosa, me pregunto si podré besarla, pasé mi mano por su delicada mejilla, es tan suave, me acerqué a ella, toqué sus labios, me acerqué más, sentí su respiración Sakura…, seguí contemplando sus labios un rato, fui cerrando mis ojos, sentí su aliento contra mi boca oh… iba a chocar contra sus labios y…

¡Tin Ton!

Sakura se despertó.

-El timbre grr…

-¿Están tocando?

-Creo que sí.

-Voy a ver.

-Ahh…-la seguí.

-¡Tomoyo!

-Saku, perdón, me tarde un poco más, pero mira, mira te traje ropa hermosísima Saku.

-To-Tomoyo… gracias…

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunté.

-Oh Shaoran ella es mi prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo.

-Hola.

-Hola…-contesté.

-¿Pasa algo?-Me preguntó Tomoyo.

-No-solo que estaba a punto de robarle un beso a Sakura…

-Bueno Saku ya me voy ¿ok?

-Claro Tommy, te veo luego.

-Sí, hasta pronto.

-Tú madre me dejó esto para que comas, porque me imagino que ya tienes hambre ¿no?

-Ohh… sí. Oye Sakura ¿cómo conociste a mi mamá?

**Flash back**

-¡Ah! Lo siento no la vi.

-No, fue mi culpa.

-No, la mía señora.

-No, la mía.

-Bueno de las dos.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Ah?

-¿Buscas trabajo?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?

-No, sé digo, tienes una revista donde se ven distintos trabajos y bueno…

-¡Ah! Ja, sí, eso, pero ya me voy, adiós.

*Dos días después*

-Gracias.

-Hola.

-¡Ah! Buenos días ¿también visita esta cafetería?

-No mucho, pero sí.

-Oh, bueno quiero presentarme mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto

-Mucho gusto soy Leran Li.

**Fin flash back**

-Pues así fue.

-Ohh…

-Bien ya está servido ¿comemos?

-Claro Saku.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues a nada, algo es algo, ay Shaoran! Kya! Es mío ok? Ok no, pero bueno ¿qué tal? La sigo o no? Ideas, ideas, algo, nada? Ayuda, solo tengo unas cuantas ideas, a ver qué es lo que saldrá de todo esto, bueno como habrán notado Shaoran, está enamorado, oh mi amor, bueno primero es un amor así pues de ¿cómo decirlo? Como una fantasía, pero, poco a poco irá cambiando, se convertirá en un gran amor y… bueno, bueno, jeje no cuento más me dicen cómo estuvo? Sigo algo insegura lemon? Tal vez? No sé solo si quieren, pero eso sí muuuuuuuuuuuuchhooooo después claro está, y pues no quise hacer su diferencia de edades tan grande para que de verdad pudieran estar en un futuro y otra cosita quién quieren que sea el novio de Saku? Yukito? Yue? Eriol? Alguna otra idea? Si no yo lo pongo, alguien dirá que Shaoran sea su novio! ya, ya eso para después, b****ueno me despido hasta el capi 2 tal vez, creo que si lo hago me demoraré un poco ok? lo siento hasta luego bye.**


	2. Vecino(s)

Capítulo 2: Vecino(s)

-¿Yue?-Respondía Sakura-No ahora no… es que no estoy en casa-se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea-es la verdad… trabajo… no, de verdad, como niñera, con una señora que conocí hace casi dos semanas… bueno sí, pero nos llevamos bien cuando nos conocimos y pues ella buscaba a alguien para que cuidara a su hijo.

**Flash back**

-Entonces ¿crees poder ayudarme con mi hijo?-Decía Ieran, caminando por las calles de Tomoeda junto a Sakura.

-Bueno… ¡pero no cambio pañales!

-Ja, ja, no te preocupes tiene 10.

-Ahh…-dijo en un suspiro-bueno, entonces creo que sí.

-Pero voy avisándote desde ahora que es algo travieso a veces.

-Bueno, espero poder controlarlo.

-Mira…-señaló una casa.

-¿Eh?

-Es mi casa, ¿te veo ahí el lunes?

-Claro, se lo diré a padre y hermano.

-Bien te espero…

**Fin Flash back**

-Sí estoy bien… no, no creo poder darte la dirección… ya sabes por qué quise trabajar… sí… yo también… ajá… bueno, adiós.

Después de aquella llamada suspiró, hace algunos días que no lo veía, comenzó a dar algunas vueltas por su ahora nueva habitación en la casa Li, aún no sabía mucho de aquella familia, pero la señora Ieran era una muy buena persona y cuidaba con tanto esmero a su único hijo, porque solo tenía un hijo ¿verdad? Cansada se echó en la cama, la señora Ieran aún no llegaba y hace poco más de hora y media había arropado al pequeño Shaoran, miró la hora en su celular:

-Son las 11:30-dijo más para sí, ¿a esta hora se le ocurre llamar Yue? Pensó, suspiró un poco de cansancio-Ya no debe tardar-dijo en voz baja pensando en Ieran, comenzó a ir cerrando sus bellos ojos esmeraldas.

Después de casi media hora sintió el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta, tenía el sueño algo ligero.

-¿Será ella?-Preguntó, se levantó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y esforzándose para encontrar sus pantuflas en medio de la oscuridad de la noche se dirigió a la puerta-Buenas noches…-saludó un poco somnolienta.

-Sakura ¿sigues despierta?-Preguntó notablemente cansada.

-No, solo me desperté cuando llegó.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No, en realidad quería quedarme despierta hasta que llegue, pero el sueño me venció.

-No tienes que hacer eso, duerme, Shaoran sí está dormido ¿verdad?

-Ah… sí.

-Bueno, me demoré un poco más, voy a descansar, duerme bien Sakura.

-Usted también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Shaoran POV **

Me levanté a las 8:30am, silenciosamente me dirigí a la habitación de Sakura, al llegar vi la puerta cerrada así que puse mi mano sobre la perilla, la sujeté y lentamente fui girando, empecé de a pocos a abrir y la vi echada durmiendo… uhm… ¿y si le preparo el desayuno? Claro a mamá también, ella debería salir a las 11:00, no quiero que se le haga tarde. De la misma manera en que abrí, cerré; me dirigí a la cocina, serví tres tazas de leche e hice tres omelets.

-Sí, este para mi Sakura, este para mi mamá y este de acá es mío. ¡Listo!

Regresé a la habitación de Sakura, pero en esta ocasión toqué su puerta lo que la hizo despertar.

-¡Buenos días Sakura!

-¡Buenos días!-Contestó alegre, se sentó en la cama y me dirigí hacia ella.

-Saku, ven mira lo que hice.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ven.

-Ok, ya voy.

.

.

.

-Este es tuyo.

-¿Tú lo hiciste todo?

-Sí-respondí orgulloso.-Siéntate, llamaré a mi mamá.

-¡Ok!-Me respondió con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

-¿Madre?-Pregunté tocando su puerta semiabierta.

-Pasa Shaoran.-Dijo frente a un espejo arreglando su cabello en una cola alta.

-Buenos días madre, ¿ya estás de salida?

-Sí, pero aún estoy temprano ¿por?

-Preparé el desayuno ¿comemos?

-¡Shaoran! ¿En serio? Espérame, allá voy.

.

.

.

-Wow.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, está muy rico Shaoran.

-¿Te gusta?-Le pregunté alegremente acercándome hacia ella.

-Está muy rico -me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno Shao-mamá tomó su leche de un trago y comenzó a comer un poco rápido-sí, está delicioso, muchas gracias mi niño, Saku me lo cuidas, ya me voy, ya sabes dónde están las llaves por cualquier cosa.

-Sí, no se preocupe.

-Ok, nos vemos, se me va a hacer tarde, adiós.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

-Oye Saku-dijo Shaoran con sus manos en la espalda.

-¿Sí?

-Te traje esto-me mostró una bella rosa roja-no tiene espinas yo se las quité.

-Shaoran…-dije con dulzura.

-Tómala, es tuya.

-Gracias-le di un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta-sonrió abiertamente.

-Sakura, ¿vamos a algún lugar? Se lo pregunté a mi mamá ¿sí?

-¡Ok!

.

.

.

-Sakura… ¿ya terminaste con tu novio?

-Eh… No…

-Ah…

-¿Seguirás con eso?

-Hasta conquistarte amor.

-Shaoran…

-Bueno, bueno, entremos al cine ¿30 yenes serán suficientes?

-Bueno… Yo pago tu entrada, además tu madre me dio algo de dinero para ti

-¿En serio? ¡Cómprame dulces!

-Pero luego tendría que llevarte al dentista ¿sabes?

-Por favor ¿sí?

-Ah…-dije en un suspiro-está bien, ¡pero cuidado con las caries!

-¡No me saldrán!

-Sí tú lo dices-¡Qué niño! Lo más probable es que sí les salieran, ja, ja.

.

.

.

**Shaoran POV**

-Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que se portó bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Mamá miente, yo siempre me porto bien Sakura.

-Yaa Shaoran no está permitido decir tal magnitud de mentiras niño.

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento, lo siento madre.

-Bueno… mientras el gruñón de nuestro vecino no se queje, todo estará bien.

-¡OÍ ESO!-Se escuchó a alguien fuera de la casa gritar.

-Eh… ¡Lo siento!-Gritó mi madre desde la sala. A Poco menos de un minuto empezaron a tocar la puerta.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué faltan rosas en mi jardín?!

-Papá calma, perdone el grito de mi padre señora-decidí escapar antes que me pillaran, pero como a la vez quería seguir escuchando qué tanto hablaban me escondí detrás de un sillón.

-No, seguro que SHAORAN fue el culpable. Perdona no te había visto antes…

-Sí, soy Eriol Hiragizawa, mucho gusto, vengo a visitar a mi padre estos días.

-Bueno así lo quiere su madre.-Dijo el vecino.

-Señora Ieran…-Empezó a decir Sakura mientras se le acercaba.

-¿Sí?-Le dijo algo al oído que no alcancé a escuchar.

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿Qué? Que fue su hijo.

-Señor cállese.

-No señora soy libre de decir lo que se me venga en gana.

-¡Pues en mi casa no!

-¡Calma!-Gritaron Sakura y el tal Eriol Hiragizawa. Ambos rieron, oh, oh esto no me está gustando…

-Soy… Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto-se presentó mientras los "adultos" si se les podía denominar así se peleaban.-Mucho gusto Hiragizawa.

-Puedes llamarme Eriol, ¿Sakura? ¿Está bien que te llame así?

-Ehm… sí.

-¡Pero si mi hijo es un santo!

-¡No! Usted y yo tenemos bien en claro eso.

-Bueno… ¡pero es un niño!

-Padre, mejor retirémonos.

-¡Hijo! Pero ¿no lo ves? ¿Qué acaso no lo ves?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Que ese mocoso está escondido ahí!

-¿Eh?-Saqué mi cabecita.

-Eh… bueno yo… ¡recordé que tengo tarea de vacaciones, adiós!

-No jovencito, tú vienes acá.-Me jaló mi mamá.

-Mamá, pero yo… bueno…-Me hizo parar justo en frente del señor Hiragizawa-Lo siento señor-dije bajando la cabeza y mirándolo con mi mirada de arrepentido.

-Bueno ¿qué le voy a hacer? Al caso, Eriol vámonos.

-Claro, hasta luego.

-Adiós.-Se despidió Sakura.

-Cuídate querido, mucho gusto.

-Claro, adiós.-Mamá cerró la puerta y yo intenté mi escapatoria, pero…-¡XIAO LANG LI!

-¿Sí mamita?

-¡¿Qué…?! Bueno ¿sabes qué? Ya no importa, creo que hablo por gusto… pero… No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-¡Sí! ¡Te lo prometo!

-Claro, claro… Iré a descansar, ya son las 7:30pm estoy algo cansada, ayer trabajé más bueno si quieres llama a una pizzería para comer algo si quieren, yo ya me voy, descansen

-Sí, buenas noches-respondimos.

-Entonces... ¿llamas?

-¿Quieres pizza?

-Sí. ¿Podemos ver una película?

-¡Claro! Pero ya vimos una en el cine.

-¡No importa, hay que ver una!

-Ok-respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hi! Perdón tuve demasiada tarea y eso que ya lo había empezado desde hace unas semanas, bueno ¿qué tal? Ese Shaoran que se me te en problemas por su Saku jaja Shaoran es hijo único? Qué pasa con Hien Li? Muerto? Sus hermanas? No lo sé… Y qué opinan de Eriol? SxE? Mientras termina con Yue? TxE? Uyyy! Dije demasiado y dónde están Toya y Fujitaka? Jaja luego lo sabrán XD y otra cosa Leran=Ieran=Yelan sí se dice de distintas formas según vi, pero creo q empezaré a utilizar lla segunda C: muchas gracias por dar un buen recibimiento a este fic jeje, muchísimas gracias, gracias a Marianux que también me sigue en mi otro fic muchas gracias, a Sakura Aldana, sí eso quería algo distinto jeje, arlethe, beth-kun, feruzii, Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji, linda! Gracias en un honor verte por acá :3 jaja muchas gracias también, otaku4everafter y**

**Sakura Love: Lamento informarte que dañaré un poquito al tierno de Shaoran, rayos! Ya lo saben… bueno es la verdad, perdón! Pero luego todo será color de rosa XD por así decirlo, y no hay problema si me lo dices xq sobre las faltas ortográficas jeje yo también leo en la noche a veces jaja muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado, o por lo menos agradado jaja, :D**

**aren-gumi: Bueno… no te ofendas, pero te contesto lo q te pude entender jeje nah no te preocupes tal vez te pasó lo mismo que a Sakura Love jaja pero bueno a tu review, te parece? O sea lo de q Saku parezca mayor? Bueno tal vez sea porque al principio tenía planeado que tenga 17, sí es una posibilidad XD jaja muchas gracias por leer y sí yo también conozco uno, pero es una niña mi primita se llama Ayumi, bueno, bueno jeje ya gracias de nuevo ;)**

**Y quiero también agradecer a:**

**Darling eveling, Diviglay, Tsuki-no-Haruka, arlethe, july1anime, lucyheartfilia22 (¡Fairy tail! ****Jaja upsi tenía q decirlo :p) y raitsuki141 ,además de algunas que también me dejaron review, que me agrgaron a favs o en follow muchas gracias, para mí todo cuenta jaja gracias a todas y solo queda decir hasta el siguiente capítulo, bye :***


	3. Dos cupcakes

Capítulo 3: Dos cupcakes.

**SHAORAN POV**

– No Sakura, por favor, te lo ruego, te lo imploro, por lo más sagrado no quiero ir allí.

– Lo siento la señora Ieran me dijo que te viera eso y a eso vamos, es que debiste hacerme caso Shaoran.

– Lo siento, pero por favor no.

– Al dentista niño, lo siento.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

– A que no dolió tanto.

– Eso lo dices tú. ¡Auch!– Puse mi mano derecha en la mejilla que me dolía–. ¡No volveré ahí nuca!

– Pues lo mejor es que nunca comas dulces, lo que incluye cramelos, paletas, gomitas, masticar goma de mascar y... ¡chocolate!– ¿Qué fue lo último que mencionó?

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

–Que no puedes comer dulces.

–El último que dijiste.

– ¿Eh? ¿Chocolate?

– ¡¿Cho-cho-chocolate?! ¡No, no, no, no puedo dejar el chocolate Sakura!

– Entonces cuídate más los dientes.-Suspiré un poco.

– Bueno...

– Shaoran ¿cuándo regresas a clases ?

– En setiembre, ¿tú igual?

– Sí, creo que para ese entonces regresaré a mi casa.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No te puedes quedar?

– No, comienzan las clases. Ja, ja; pero iré a la tuya después–di un suspiro, no me gustaba la idea de que Sakura ya no esté conmigo todo el tiempo, solo falta menos de una mes para eso–.Oww ¿estás triste?

– Es que no vas a estar conmigo.

– ¡Qué lindo!–Exclamó con una sonrisa y abrazándome–Mira, te prometo que casi no notarás la diferencia ¿OK?

– ¿De veras?–Pregunté mirándola, sin duda alguna era una princesa.

– Sí–dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. Solo sonreí. Sentí el llamado de un celular–espérame un rato–dijo soltándome y sacando su celular–. ¿Alo?... ¡Hola! Sí, bueno... te envié un mensaje..., ajá... pero...–me miró por un momento– no, será mejor que no vengas... no es por ti... es otra casa... sí, el domingo, bien, claro... yo también, adiós... besos.–¿A quién le mandaba besos? Quien quiera que fuese ya lo odiaba, porque aun si no escuché bien la conversación estaba seguro que era un hombre.

– ¡Sakura!–Le prácticamente grité molesto.

– ¡Ah! Sh-Shaoran... ¿Q-qué te pasa?

– ¡¿Se puede saber con quién hablabas?!

– C-con mi novio–gruñí un poco–Shao... me asustas un poco.

– ¿Lo has besado?–Inquirí entrecerrando los ojos un poco.

– Bu-bueno... veras es mi novio así que...–gruñí más fuerte y empecé a caminar con mis manos hechas puños a mis lados.

– ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ya vámonos!

– ¡S-sí!

Seguí caminando, sabía por donde ir es mi casa y estábamos cerca, de rato en rato miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura ¿habré sido muy duro? Es que creo que me puse... ¿celoso? Al igual que con mis hermanas... desearía poder volver a verlas ya no las puedo recordar muy bien... no del todo, las extraño...

**Flash back (5 años atrás)**

– Pero ¿por qué?

– Shaoran entiende, anda con mamá, es lo mejor.

– ¿Y papá?

– É-él...

– Entiende cariño, tenemos que irnos ahora, escucha a Fanren ¿sí?

– Mami no quiero irme.

– Amor...–vi las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

— No, no llores, no me gusta que llores–pasé una mano por su rostro–, está bien vamos.

– Gracias–dijo abrazándome.

– Mamá, papá no tarda...

**Fin Flash back**

Es lo último que recuerdo en casa de Hong Kong... Sacudí la cabeza no me gustaba mucho pensar en ello, sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a casa. Sakura abrió la puerta y ambos pasamos.

– Shaoran...

– ¿Eh?–La miré.

– Perdón– sonreí. ¿En serio se estaba disculpando por eso?

– ¿De qué? Si no pasó nada–volví a ver la sonrisa que tanto me gusta de ella.

– Gracias–respondió casi riendo–. ¿Quieres algo? Tú mamá vendrá en una hora, más o menos, me dijo que volvería en la tarde.

— No, creo que no, en realidad tengo algo de sueño.

– OK, entonces descansa si quieres, prepararé un postre.

– ¡¿Un postre?!

– Sí, pero para la noche, además no lo puedes comer ahora, el dentista dijo que no puedes comer nada por algunas horas– Mascullé algo por debajo–. ¿Ah?

– Nada, culpa al dentista–la oí reír nuevamente, de nuevo me encontraba sonriendo, negó con la cabeza aún con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

— Ay pequeño.

— No soy tan pequeño, es más creo que ya soy grande. ¿Eso significa que tengo una oportunidad verdad linda?–Creo que se sonrojó un poco.

– Pero si recién tienes 10.

– No, hace mucho que tengo 10.

– Pero me dijiste que cumpliste el 13 de julio.

– No se te olvidó–le dije feliz–bueno por eso ya pasó mucho desde que cumplí 10.

– No, solo han pasado... 2 meses... sí dos meses.

– Ja, ja eso es mucho.

– No.

– Sí, Saku–respondí asintiendo.

– Ay Shaoran, ¡eres tan kawaii!–Me abrazó y con gusto le correspondí.

– Lo sé, todas se mueren por mí.

– ¡Hey!

– ¿Qué? Digo la verdad, hasta mis hermanas lo hacen.

— ¿Her-manas?

– Ahh... sí–tal vez no debí mencionarlo–yo... no quiero hablar mucho de eso.

– Bu-bueno...

– Olvídalo, no dije nada, ¿preparamos el postre juntos?

– Claro.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina, iba a ser muy entretenido preparar algo con Sakura encima siendo un postre.– ¿Qué prepararemos?–Le pregunté, aunque ya sabía que fuera lo que fuera no lo podría comer hasta la noche, por suerte almorcé temprano, sino la barriga me estaría sonando.

– Aún no tengo nada definido, tendría que ver qué hay, ¿tú quieres algo en especial?

– Uhm... ¡Cupcakes!

– ¿Cupcakes? Nunca he preparado cupcakes.

– Yo te enseñaré, ¡será divertido!

– Ok, ¿qué necesitamos Shaoran? Tú mandas.

– ¡Sí! Bien, primero abre ese repostero y saca la harina.

– ¡Como ordenes!

– Ahora colócala en la mesa, saca de la refri la mantequilla... oh y no te olvides de los huevos, tienen que ser... 3, con cuidado... ajá.

Después de casi dos horas terminamos de hacer los cupcakes, al parecer Sakura cocina bien, así acabó mi tarde, mamá se estaba demorando, pero ya no tardaría en llegar, solo los lunes regresa tarde y no puedo verla mucho, pero me gusta pasar tiempo con Sakura.

– Oye Shaoran–escuché su voz llamarme.

– ¿Sí?

– Que tal si le llevas dos cupcakes al señor Hiragizawa como "ofrenda de disculpa" ¿te parece?

– No.

– Shaoran...

– Ya la pedí disculpas Sakura. ¿No viste la carita que le puse?

– Ja, ja, no me refiero a eso, ternura, pero sería lo mejor, o eso creo, por favor, por mí ¿sí?

– Haría cualquier cosa por ti Sakura, pero no.

– Ya pues, ¿por qué no?

– Porque... porque no y punto.

– "Porque no" no es una respuesta contundente Shaoran.

— Bu-bueno para mí sí ¿OK?

– No, creo que sería lo mejor ¿no te parece?–Sí, lo sé Sakura tenía razón, pero no me llevaba bien con el señor Hiragizawa–. Shaoran, es lo correcto ¿sí?

– Tú me acusaste–dije haciendo un puchero.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Ayer sobre quién corto las rosas del señor Hiragizawa.

— No, te intenté defender, pero tu mamá al final sacó sus propias conclusiones, además puse la rosa en agua, está muy linda, lástima que no tardará en marchitarse.

– Ow bueno... Iré a hablar con Hiragizawa.

– ¿En serio?– dijo con la sonrisa en su rostro– qué bien, ven.

– Claro.

Cogí 3 cupcakes y ambos salimos de la casa.

– Bien Shaoran yo te espero aquí ¿OK?

– Vamos los dos.

– Yo te vigilo desde acá– alto, creo que ese tal Eriol Hiragizawa podría interferir entre mis planes de conquistar a Sakura...

– Está bien.

– ¿Cambiaste de opinión tan rápido?

– Sí, veras un hombre tiende a tener varias perspectivas sobre ciertos asuntitos en su vida mi querida Sakura.

– Ja, ja, ja, sí, claro... anda.

Bien, tenía dos cupcakes, no pasaría nada si me comía uno, ¿verdad? Vi a Sakura de reojo, no se daría cuenta; di un pequeño mordisco sin utilizar mi diente dañado, estaba rico, luego uno más y otro.

– ¡Shaoran!

– ¿E-eh?– Me terminé el cupcake de una sola mordida, roló los ojos–. Le entregaré este– respondí–. Seguí caminando hasta la puerta, toqué el timbre, esperé dos segundos y lo volví a tocar, cuando estaba a punto de volver a tocar la puerta se abrió.

– ¿Q...? ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe el honor de tu presencia?

– Pues le traía esto, pero si no lo quiere me lo comeré.

– Espera. No será un tipo de veneno, ¿verdad?

– Noo...– dije con ironía–. Es mi ofrenda de disculpa– respondí con una sonrisa.

– Bueno...– dijo tomándolo.

– Pruebe– dio el primer mordisco, por la expresión que puso supuse que le gustó, pero casi al instante la cambió totalmente.

– No está mal para un mocoso– fruncí el ceño, si hay algo que detesto es que me digan mocoso– supongo que está bien, nos vemos.

– Sí, como sea– cerró la puerta.

Miré a Sakura y vi a mi mamá con ella.

– ¡Mamá!– Me dirigí hacia ella y la abracé–. Te estabas demorando un poco– acarició mi pelo con delicadeza.

– Lo siento– contestó con una sonrisa–, me tardé un poco más. Pero Sakura me dijo que te portaste bien, ¿quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?

– En realidad no, vamos a dentro y comamos lo que Sakura y yo preparamos.

– ¿Qué prepararon?

– Será secreto hasta que te lo muestre.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

— _¿Touya?... Bien ¿y tú?... ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Me lo podrías pasar?... Entiendo... OK hasta luego._

_***Biiiip...***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**N/A**_**Perdón por demorarme una eternidad jaja quiero agradecerle a todas por leer XD a ver la familia de Shaoran y la de Sakura tienen algunos secretitos que por mala no diré jaja gracias a malen, Elfenixenlasllamas, Martha-Esther, alejandra li kinomoto, Sakura LOve, choco-chanX3, aren-gumi, Floor Sakura y feruzii por dejar sus comentarios y a todos los que leen, muuchísimas gracias, intentaré actulizar los fines de semana, nos vemos hasta entonces, bye :*  
**


End file.
